Butterfly
by whimsycality
Summary: Polar Songficlet, AU post Missing, last in Prey to Desire series, direct sequel to Dizzy. Mature content.


**Title:** Butterfly  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, all characters and original Roswell settings belong to very lucky people. I also do not own the title or lyrics to Butterfly by Jason Mraz**  
Pairings/Couples/Category:** Polar, UC, Post Episode Season One Ficlet  
**Rating****:** Mature  
**Summary: **This is the sequel to Poison, The Scientist, Schism, Temptation, and Dizzy and is the last story in the Prey to Desire series (I wanted to keep going, but would have had to develop a real plot, and I've got too many of those already...), I recommend you read those first, Polar fic that goes AU after Missing.

**A/N: **Set just before Into the Woods. Michael and Liz did discover the Mescalero connection due to the papers stolen from Atherton, and River Dog tested Michael to show them the cave, but the Balance never happened and Alex still doesn't know about the aliens, not that any of that will come up during this piece, lol.

* * *

_I'm taking a moment just imagining that I'm dancing with you  
I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes._

Michael watched Liz moving from table to table – her hips gently swaying as she balanced two trays, her hair bobbing just below her shoulders in its usual ponytail with a few escaped wisps curling around her face, and her lips curved into a genuine smile although the lack of a sparkle in her eyes betrayed her exhaustion to him.

She was beautiful.

That wasn't new; he had always appreciated her flawless skin, delicate features, slender curves, expressive eyes, and had always had a particular obsession with her long, chocolate hair. But now he knew just how soft her golden skin was, knew that it was a natural tint and not caused by the sun because there were no lines marring it. He knew what those curves looked like without the concealment of clothing, knew what her kisses tasted like – vanilla, peppermint, and just a hint of something more exotic.

He was the only person who had ever seen the expression of ecstasy in those deep coffee eyes when he pushed her over the edge, the only person who had touched her so intimately, who had heard her breathy little gasps of pleasure. And he had finally been able to bury his hands in her silky hair, feel its alluring brush across his skin.

She was addicting, every single thing about her, and he had finally reached the limit of his self-control. Encounters in the eraser room and stolen moments on her balcony or in her bed were no longer enough. He wanted to take off that tormenting uniform one snap at a time, wanted to watch her eyes darken with lust as he stripped her until he could see and touch and taste every single inch of her skin.

He was hers and she was his and the time for taking it slow was over.

_You've got soul, you know what to do to turn me on until I write a song about you  
And you have your own engaging style, you've got the knack to vivify_

Liz felt her skin flush under Michael's heated gaze and barely managed to ring out her last customer without tripping over all of her words. She shakily locked the door behind the small family and took a deep breath before turning around to see Michael already halfway across the restaurant, apron behind him on the floor, and a sultry fire burning in those impossible to describe eyes.

By the time she'd made it through one more blink, his hands were settling on her hips, large and warm, and he'd pulled her snugly against him, the hard lines of his body, damp with sweat from a long day in the kitchen, making her moan; all exhaustion forgotten in the rush of pure desire that almost sent her over the edge even before his lips crashed against hers.

His lips were an intoxicating mix of gentle and firm, searing against her own with unbearable, delicious heat. She gasped and his tongue tangled with hers without further invitation, the spicy caramel taste of his mouth sending shockwaves through her body as she shuddered against him.

He groaned, clutching her even tighter, his lips still devouring hers and his fingers digging into her hips with the perfect combination of pain and pleasure. Her hands found their way under his sweat-stained shirt, dancing over his muscles as her nails lightly scored his golden skin.

She had never seen him so possessive, so out-of-control; not even that first night on her balcony, and it made her want him more fiercely than her feminist side would ever willingly admit. This was heaven.

_And you make my slacks a little tight, you may unfasten them if you like  
That's if you crash and spend the night_

The feel of her tiny body crushed against his, shuddering with pleasure when all he'd done was kiss her, almost sent _him_ over the edge. The only thing that stopped that embarrassment from happening was the zipper of his jeans digging into him painfully as he hardened.

Reluctantly wrenching his lips away from hers, he took in her dazed expression, swollen lips, and shaky breaths; it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Spend the night?" he found himself asking, reaching up with his thumb to trace her bottom lip, so soft and plump and utterly irresistible.

She blinked, obviously startled, before smiling at him with more than a hint of devilment and sucking his thumb into her mouth, making him groan as bolts of electricity traveled from his thumb, through his bloodstream, making every nerve in his body catch on fire. She nibbled gently and he felt his knees weaken until she slowly slid it out of her mouth and stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

"Yes," she whispered when she pulled away, her eyes dark and full of wordless promises, promises of things he'd never dared to dream of until he'd read her journal and her siren call had brought him to her balcony, where he'd finally surrendered his iron control. It was the best decision he'd ever made.

_But you don't bode, you don't pay, you got everything you need  
Especially me, sister you've got it all  
You make the call to make my day  
In your message say my name  
Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all_

Liz had never thought she'd be this girl, this girl who loved and felt with such intense passion, who knew with every fiber of her being that her love and passion were returned tenfold. It was perfection, every girlish, and not so girlish, dream realized in the flesh, and perfect Liz Parker had never felt so empowered, so wanton.

Michael pushed her up against her bedroom door, his lips branding every inch of her skin that he could reach, his hair silky against her fingers as she held him close, making no effort to be quiet; her house was thankfully empty because tonight, of all nights, she didn't think either of them would have cared enough to be careful. He was all hers, all of his intensity and fire was directed at her and she'd finally gotten her dearest wish; she'd been caught in the blaze and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

"Liz," he groaned against her throat, his voice vibrating through her, and she sighed with pleasure, never tired of the sound of her name on his tongue in that husky, needful tone. It sent pleasant little electric shocks through her all the way to her toes and as his mouth moved up to claim hers again, she couldn't stop a grin, who knew getting shot would lead to her getting him? If the Sheriff ever did catch those two men, she'd have to send them a gift basket.

_Curl your upper lip and let me look around  
Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down  
And bend your back and ask your hips if I can touch  
Well they're the perfect jumping up point  
Getting closer to your butterfly_

They'd made it past her door and into her bedroom, a room he barely noticed, all of his attention consumed by her. She was standing in front of her bed, watching him with equal intensity, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip in that tantalizing habit of hers that always drove him crazy.

Before he could draw her into his arms again and do some nibbling of his own, her hands moved to the front of her uniform and gently unsnapped the top snap, sending all of the blood in his body rushing from one head to the other as his breath sucked in sharply. Her lips curled into a smile, a light burning in her eyes that he knew was his and his alone, and she unsnapped the next snap, drawing his eyes down to the hint of cleavage, covered with dark-blue lace, now revealed.

She took a step towards him, hips swaying to some internal music, and unsnapped the next snap, the soft skin of her stomach now available for his perusal. He could taste his pulse on his tongue, hot and pounding as she took another step forward, and undid another snap, the next to last snap, unveiling the top band of her matching lacy underwear.

He had seen this much of her before, but never with the knowledge of what was to come next, and he sucked in another shaky breath, desire raging through his blood and something much stronger beating in his heart, as she undid the last snap and dropped her uniform on the floor, baring herself to him.

_You float on by  
Oh kiss me with your eyelashes tonight  
Or Eskimo your nose real close to mine  
And let's mood the lights and finally make it right_

Her bedroom lights suddenly dimmed in a way not mechanically possible and Michael closed the distance between them with one long stride, his face moving down to hers until their noses brushed, his eyes, with his unfairly but undeniably sexy long lashes, staring fervently into hers.

"I love you, Liz Parker." He stated softly, no hesitation or doubt in his tone as he reached one hand up to gently caress her cheek, the other encircling her waist, his calloused fingers brushing against her skin and leaving flames in their wake.

"I love you too, Michael Guerin." She whispered back, heart swelling in her chest and her desire heightening at the verbal admittance of their feelings, something she had felt and known he felt for a while, but neither had actually said.

Tonight was becoming a night of firsts and she tilted her chin, closing the minute distance between them, sealing her lips against his, claiming him and offering herself. No more waiting, no more reluctance; tonight two people would join in the most primal and intimate of dances, a dance that would make them one, instead of two, and nothing could stop them now.

_But you don't bode and you don't pay, you've got everything you need  
Especially me, sister you've got it all  
You make the call to make my day  
In your message say my name  
Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all_

He knew how she felt, the intense emotional connection between them ensured that, but hearing her say those words still made his heart leap, and when that connection flared open as her lips pressed against his, he was overwhelmed with just how much she loved him. He was pretty much convinced that he'd hit his peak at sixteen, because nothing in his life could ever compare to this moment.

So he fiercely kissed her back, pouring all of his own emotions into their bond so that she could see just how much of him she had – all of him. She moaned, pressing closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and he lifted her easily, carrying her to the bed and gently setting her down in the middle of it before taking a step back.

"Michael?" she asked breathlessly, her chocolate eyes looking up at him with lust and confusion, and he gave her a gentle smirk.

"This'll be hard to do unless we've both stripped, Parker." She rolled her eyes although an affectionate smile teased at her lips and his smirk deepened as his started to pull his shirt off, slowly, and heard her answering soft gasp. Turnabout was fair play after all, and she already owned him, body and soul, only right that she got the same kind of show she'd given him.

_You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all  
You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all  
Don't I need to see you pull your knee socks up  
Let me feel you upside down, slide in, slide out  
Slide over here, climb into my mouth now_

Liz barely noticed his shirt drifting to the floor, her eyes locked on his glistening chest as she licked her lips and ignored his faint chuckle. He was hers, all hers, and she couldn't wait to get a taste.

He had paused his little strip tease as he took in her reaction and she raised a taunting eyebrow. "You're only half done, Guerin, keep going."

He chuckled again before hooking his thumbs on either side of his zipper, a challenging light burning in his caramel eyes. She swallowed as the button suddenly undid itself without him moving a finger and unconsciously held her breath as the zipper slowly lowered, revealing simple, white-cotton boxers.

"When…when did you get so good with your powers?" she stammered out as he finally moved his hands and slowly slid his jeans the rest of the way off, kicking them to the side where they landed on her uniform, the symbolism of that making her giggle quietly.

"Apparently I just needed the proper motivation." He stated smugly as he tugged gently on his boxers, revealing the narrow planes of his hips, but still hiding the 'main attraction.' Her eyes raised to his, expressing sheer, desperate need, and suddenly the boxers were gone as he moved to the bed, leaning over her and forcefully pressing his mouth against hers, but not before she got a very long glimpse, the image in her mind as they connected making both of them groan.

She'd been right; his alien makers really had created an incubus, designed with nothing but pleasure in mind.

_Butterfly  
Well you landed on my mind  
Damn right you, landed on my ear and then you crawled inside_

Addicting wasn't even close to a strong enough word to describe the pull she had on him, and as he helped her slide her bra off before joining her on the bed, he knew that no human, or alien, would ever be able to make him stay away from her; it just wasn't possible.

One of her hands was buried in his hair, tugging on it as she dragged him closer, the other trailing its way down his back before pinching his ass, making him jump and her giggle into his mouth. If only people know how _not _innocent she was behind her sweet, girl-next-door façade. The hand that had pinched him had now slid around his hip and was guiding his towards her underwear, her hips arching against him as she wordlessly expressed what she wanted, what they wanted.

Shifting his body away from hers, he slid the lacy blue scrap of cloth over her hips and down her legs, only daring to look at what he'd uncovered after dropping the panties onto the floor, her small patch of dark curls unerringly drawing his gaze, his breath catching in his throat until she shifted restlessly against her bedspread and pulled him back down against her.

He locked his eyes with hers and slid his hand between their bodies, his fingers sliding through those soft curls until they found something even softer, already damp with evidence of how much she wanted him. He stroked her gently, watching as her eyes slipped closed and her chest heaved as she moaned, arching more urgently against him until he slid a finger inside of her, the feel of her inner walls clenching making him groan along with her.

_And now I see you perfectly behind closed eyes  
I wanna fly with you  
But I don't want to lie to you_

His mouth closed around her left nipple, sucking gently, and his thumb found the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, eliciting sounds from her that she might have been embarrassed by if she hadn't been lost in a sea of bliss, every pleasure sensor in her brain firing at full-power.

Even with her eyes closed, she could see the look in his eyes as he'd touched her, the fierce need and all consuming passion, his slightly parted, ridiculously sensuous lips, the strong, handsome lines of his face – he was beautiful, and the things he made her feel…

She gasped as he slid a second finger inside of her, rhythmically pumping them in and out as his thumb continued to tease her clitoris, pushing her ever closer to that moment where she would crash over the edge, something every fiber of her body wanted, but her heart didn't want to do again without him.

"Michael…" she breathed out, biting back another moan as he shifted to her other breast, nipping gently and sending little bolts of pleasurable electricity along her nerves. "Stop, I want you…all of you."

_But I can't recall a better day  
Sun coming to shine on the occasion  
You're an open minded lady, you've got it all_

Even in the midst of this moment, this perfect moment he'd never thought he'd have, she still had the power to shock him, and when she asked him to stop, why she asked him to stop, both what she said out loud and what he felt through their connection, made him want her all the more.

"Protection?" he managed to ask, forcing the word past the block in his throat as he met her smiling, lust-dazed gaze and reluctantly withdrew his fingers from inside of her. She gasped and shuddered, then gestured to the bedside table and he slid open the top drawer to find a box of extra-large condoms, making him cock a questioning eyebrow at her as she blushed and shrugged.

"I've felt it before Michael." He grinned with more than a touch of smugness and pulled out one of the foil wrappers, tearing it open with faintly trembling fingers. He shifted his body away from hers, and she plucked the condom out of his hand, grinning devilishly at him when he raised another eyebrow before sliding down the bed and wrapping delicate fingers around the one part of his anatomy she'd never touched, making him groan as she began to explore, sliding her hand up and down his length as the pads of her fingers caressed him with increasing pressure, finding every spot that made him shudder in reaction.

"Parker," he managed to gasp out as her fingers tightened again, nails gently gliding over his overly sensitive skin. She shot him a faintly apologetic, mostly self-satisfied look and finally set the condom on the tip, unrolling it with confident ease, then shrugging at the curious glance he sent her. "Bananas in health class, plus some Maria assigned homework."

He snorted and then yanked her back up, sealing his lips against hers as his sense of humor vanished into an urgency to have all of her, to be inside her in truth.

_You've got it all to make my day  
In your message say my name  
Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all_

The feel of his body, hard and broad and completely naked, pressed against her equally naked frame, was a feeling only paralleled by the burst of sheer pleasure she felt when he brushed something else hard against her, sliding it along her slick folds as he swallowed her moan, one of his hands cupping the back of her neck and the other gripping her hip to hold her in place.

"Liz," he whispered when their lips finally parted for air, half-prayer, half-question as he set himself against her, pushing himself more firmly between her legs, and waiting for her assent before continuing. She smiled and answered by pulling him down for another kiss, arching her hips upwards.

He slid slowly inside of her, the small amount of pain completely overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of him filling her, pressing against nerves she hadn't known existed, until she was sure the exquisite friction would cause her to burst into actual flames. He paused at her barrier and she impatiently slid her hands down to his hips, pulling him down as she pressed against him insistently, unwilling to wait even a moment longer for him to be completely inside of her.

In answer to her silent plea he surged forward, a sharp pain singing through her nerves before being followed by a warm wave of pure, intoxicating pleasure. She never wanted to not have him inside of her again.

_You know that fortune favors the brave  
The rest is up to you, you make the call  
You make the call to make my day  
In your message say my name_

Her inner muscles tightened around him and he felt a brief but strong urge to never move again, just stay right there, inside of her, forever. Reality, and desire, intruded, and he slowly pulled out of her before pushing in again, loving the little keening gasps and moans she hadn't stopped making since he first entered her.

Her nails dug into his back and her hips rocked against his as he gradually increased the rhythm of his thrusts, claiming her mouth with his as he widened their connection so they could both feel everything the other was feeling, every surge of lust and electric shock of need – the result was explosive.

Their tongues danced against each other as wave after wave of emotion and exquisitely intense pleasure crashed through them, peaking in a burning, ecstatic rush of sensation that sent them both flying over the edge, bodies and souls briefly merging as one before fading away, leaving them both floating in a satisfied cloud of bliss.

"Michael," she whispered in awe as he pulled away from her mouth, panting into her neck, and he tangled his fingers with hers, squeezing them in agreement – there were no words to express how he, how they, for he could still sense her, felt after that, and he was pretty damn sure that even a thesaurus opened to perfection wouldn't be enough.

_It's you who's got it all  
I can't recall a better day  
Sun coming to shine on the occasion  
You're a sophisticated lady, you've got it all_

Liz Parker was now a woman, and not just a woman, but a woman permanently tied to the best man she had ever, and would ever, have the pleasure (and it was most definitely a pleasure) to meet. The day, a Saturday, which meant twelve long hours in the diner since her parents were out of town, had been long and exhausting and frustrating, one of those days where nothing seemed to go quite right.

But now she could honestly say that it was the best day of her life, bar none, and the broad muscular frame still pressing her into the bed was completely responsible. His passion and intensity of emotion were something that no one could guess at from his rough, intimidating exterior, and she felt unbelievably special that she was the one he had chosen to let see the real him.

The succubus he'd unleashed on her balcony with that first, blazing kiss, had only been warming up until now, and she knew it would never be satiated again, already feeling the need for him welling up inside of her as he gently caressed the sensitive skin of her stomach, his lips resting against the side of her neck, and the weight of him making her shiver in delight.

Tilting her chin down so she could meet his gaze, she darted her tongue out to wet her lips and asked with nary a blush (innocent Liz Parker was well and truly gone) "So just how quickly do aliens recover?"

_You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all  
You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all_

Michael stared up at the wanton angel above him in disbelief, and then started to laugh, propping himself up on his elbow and smiling down at her in amusement. "Can't get enough of me, Parker?"

She just grinned, rolling her hips in a decidedly intriguing manner and sending a certain part of him springing to attention. "I'm pretty sure it's mutual, Guerin."

He groaned, nodding in fervent agreement, and reached down between them, pulling off the used condom and waving his hand to clean up the mess before reaching into the drawer for another. She amazed him and if she was up for round two, well he had no intention of complaining, and every intention of obliging her.

A tiny part of him, that he was hard-pressed to keep hidden from her with the increased strength of their connection, still didn't believe he deserved this, but that part of him was shrinking as he basked under the constant sensation of her love and desire. He slid into her for a second time, feeling her moan vibrate through him, and knew that whether he deserved this or not, he'd never give her up, and if she left, he would follow. Then all thought was lost as she rolled her hips again, making her inner muscles roll as well, and he surrendered to a world without words or worries, just touch.

_You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all  
You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all_


End file.
